It's Complicated
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: When Katherine and Isabelle's sister gets her Hogwarts letter, they learn about a side of their family that had been kept hidden for years. They embrace the magical world with zeal, but balancing school, quidditch, rivalry and love lives soon becomes complicated. What are two sisters ever to do? OC / James Sirius Potter ; OC / Fred Weasley II ; COMPLETE
1. Wait, Magic?

**A/N Hi guys! This is Casper! I'm graduating in May as an engineer and my semester is exceptionally easy! So I have a lot of time and plan on trying to finish some of the stories I started and stopped while busy in the past few years! If this story gets noticed and people want me to finish it then I will move it to the top of my list!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

"Stop speaking so loudly"  
I whispered to Izzy. Really for being my twin, you'd think she'd be a bit smarter. I mean how are we ever supposed to pull off beds pranking our older, know-it-all sister Elizabeth if Izzy wakes up the whole bloody house?!  
"Maybe you should stop being so bossy!" Izzy whispers back.  
"I wouldn't if you could be quiet! Never mind, do you have the water?"  
"Of course I have the water! What kind of question is that?"  
"Just making sure that you didn't forget it like the time that you forgot the…"  
"Really, am I ever going to live that down? What about the time when you forgot…"  
"Ohh fine, shut it! Let's just be quick about this."  
After our usual bout of arguing we quickly got to work messing with our sister. We attached the bucket of water above our sister's head as she slept soundly. Attaching a string to the bucket of water we fixed our little prank and prepared for the best part, the execution. Keeping the string taut we unraveled the string and slowly walked back to our room.  
"Ready Izzy?"  
"Ready Kat!"  
"3" "2" "1" "Go!" On the last Go, we let go of the string and jumped into our beds.

"Katherine Alice Herondale and Isabelle Daine Herondale. Get downstairs this instant!" yelled our mother from downstairs. We hopped out of beds knowing exactly what this was about. We looked at each other preparing for the worst. Our mother started yelling as soon as we stepped downstairs.

"I would ask if you did this but I already know the answer to that! Why? Why do you have to do this? You go back to Hogwarts in 2 weeks! Can't you just try to get along for once? Honestly you two. I mean Katherine, you're a prefect. Act like it!"  
We both tried to look shamefaced as our mother scolded us, but we couldn't keep an honest face. We didn't get into any real trouble, we never do, but it did remind us that school starts in 2 weeks. We couldn't wait, which I suppose is bizarre. But we don't go to a normal school. You see we go to a school for witchcraft. I know, I know, witchcraft. Not something you hear every day but it's true. Tell me a couple of years ago that witchcraft was real and that my sisters and I would be going to a school for witchcraft and I would've laughed at you. My family and I were regular muggles… umm I mean normal human beings, and then one summer the world as I knew it was changed forever.


	2. Is This A Vacation?

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

When my family and I lived like muggles we lived in Washington State in the United States of America. We lived normal lives, our parents had normal jobs and my brother, sisters and I went to public schools. Everything was just like the normal American family that everyone thinks of (minus the British accents of course). Due to our parents being from England and the closeness of our family, we all sported a British accent as well. My sister Elizabeth's birthday is June 7th, and the summer everything changed was just after her 11th birthday. Well my sister Izzy and I were about 9 and we were playing outside, causing trouble, climbing in trees, playing in dirt, that kind of thing. As soon as school would let out, my sister and I would spend as much time as possible outside. The postman would come at the same time every day and he would split the mail evenly into two piles and give my sister one pile and one to me so we would each be able to bring in the mail. One day early into summer as I was looking through the post in my pile, an owl flew over and dropped a letter on our doorstep. When I picked it up I noticed that it was a peculiar looking letter. The letter was addressed to Elizabeth and that was weird enough. We ran into the house yelling "Lizzy got a letttteerrr, Lizzy got a lettteerrr." That made Elizabeth mad enough, she hates the nickname Lizzy. Our parents grabbed the letter and looked at each other. It was that kind of look that said 'Oh my gosh, what do we do?'

Everything after that is a blur. Both of my parents started making some phone calls telling people that they needed 2 weeks of personal time. They got off the phone and looked at us and told us to pack our bags, we were going on a trip. Izzy and I were really excited, vacation! Also, there was some secret that we knew we were going to hear about. Elizabeth was more nervous; obviously this big secret had something to do with her. Then there was my brother. Yes, I have a brother; a boring little brother. That sounds mean, I know, but he doesn't like sports, or school. The only thing's that he's great at, and loves to do, all involve the arts: drama, drawing, painting, anything like that. But anyways, as soon as we were ready to go we all got into the car and took the ferry across the water. My siblings and I were extremely excited, we never went on vacations! Eventually the ferry trip was over and we drove to SeaTac Airport.  
"OMG! We're flying!" whispered Izzy to me.  
"I know! I wonder where we're going." I whispered back. We found out soon enough. After about a day and a half and 3 connecting flights, we landed in London, England.  
"OMG OMG OMG OMG! We're in London!"  
"I can see that Izzy, calm down."  
"BUT WE'RE IN LONDON!"  
"Calm down, maybe if you stop shouting we'll find out what's going on!" Throughout this whole conversation we had gotten into a taxi and gotten dropped off in front of a shabby looking place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

"Mom, where are we going?"  
"We're going into the Leaky Cauldron Kat."  
"Umm, but why are all the people leaving it dressed all funny?"  
"That's part of what we're here to talk about sweetheart."  
Elizabeth, Izzy and I all looked at each other, we were nervous and scared. But we followed my parents into the Leaky Cauldron nonetheless. The outside appearance was nothing compared to the inside. Shabby furniture surrounded by dingy lighting and weirdly dressed people, but none of that compared to the bartender. A short bald man with what seemed to be a permanent toothy grin and had to be the most weird man I had ever seen. Then, the weirdest part, he spoke to my parents; and called them by name.  
"Gabrielle! Bryce! Is that you? It's fantastic to see you. Where have you been? So the rumors were true! Ahh these must be your kids! Got a letter I presume?"  
Then my parents spoke back! "Hello Tom, yes the rumors were true and yes, we got a letter but we've got a lot to tell our children. Got an open room that we could use for an hour or so?"  
"Of course, anything for you two! Take the presidential suite."  
"Thanks Tom, we owe you one." By this point we were all really confused and scared. This was like nothing we had ever done. It was like our parents had a whole other life.

"Please, all of you, sit down."  
"Mom, you're scaring us."  
"I know you guys, just listen and don't say anything until we finish alright?"  
"Okay."  
So they proceeded to tell us everything. About magic, and how it's real. They took out their wands and showed us and amazed us with what should've been impossible feats. They explained that was why such weird stuff always seemed to happen around our family. It was us, the kids, doing accidental magic. They said that this was completely normal and at they wrote to some friends in England when it became clear that we had magic. That was why Elizabeth got a letter to the school in England and not the states. They told us how their jobs were actually in the wizarding world in the states and that's how they were still able to do magic competently.

They then told us the story of why they hid it from us. My parents went to school with the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Well, we had no clue who that was until later but my parents told us everything. My mom was a Hufflepuff, my dad was a Gryffindor. Our father was actually from a family well known for their affiliation with dark magic. His family is considered part of what they call the Sacred Twenty Eight, a group generally known for being pureblood supremacists. When my father Bryce Avery, was sorted into Gryffindor and didn't show any regret, he was disowned from his family. Our mother was born to a family of muggles and thus is considered a muggleborn. They were good friends with Harry Potter and the Weasleys'. They told us all about Voldemort and the war and how the Order of the Phoenix helped my parents, whose relationship was forbidden, escape and hide from the wizarding world. This was followed by the explanation of Hogwarts and what it was. How it's the best wizarding school there is and that Elizabeth will be going there at the end of the summer. I'm not going to lie, I was in shock and I can tell you Izzy was to. I sometimes can't even fathom it now. But their next step was to see if any of their old friends remembered them. So our first stop in Diagon Alley, which upon first glance was the coolest place that I had ever seen, was to stop by Weasley Wizards Wheezes.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

I remember that day as clearly as I remember my own name. That was the day that I met my best friend, and my rival, but that's a whole different story. Anyways, my sisters and I followed our parents throughout Diagon Alley and into a store. We walked in and were surrounded by the most amazing things that I had ever seen. If we still were unsure about magic until then, we weren't after a minute in that store. The things that all of the merchandise did weren't possible without magic. So we walk in and we're all speechless, our parents just walk right in and walk straight towards the back of the store. We trailed behind our parents as we head towards a group of adults standing around and talking.

They were an interesting group, there were three men: two tall lanky red heads, and a brunette of about average height. Then there were also three girls: two of about average height, one a red head and the other had bushy brown hair; the third girl was a tall tan girl with very dark hair. They all noticed us and just stopped and stared.

"Bri? Bryce? Is that really you?" said one of the red headed men. Then the red headed girl ran over and hugged my mom!

She then said "Gabrielle! Where the hell have you been!"

"A very long ways away Ginny."

It seemed as soon as our parents confirmed who they were, there was a frenzy of activity; hugs, crying, overwhelming amounts of emotion. Finally when all the commotion died down introductions began.

My mom began, "Everybody, these are our children. Our eldest daughter, Elizabeth will be starting at Hogwarts this fall; and these are our twins, Katherine and Isabelle, they both just turned nine. Also, this is Ethan, our youngest; he's turning 7 at the end of the summer."

"Elizabeth, Kat, Izzy, Ethan these are our friends from when we went to Hogwarts. Can you guys please go look around and give us some time to catch up please?"

"Of course mom." Replied Izzy.

"Just stay together okay?"

"Okay" we all replied in unison. We turned and looked around and all shouted about seeing something completely different, and of course, we all split to go look at what we wanted. Elizabeth went to go look at the books with different pranks coming out of them. Ethan sat near the toys by our parents. Izzy went to go look at candies, such as puking pastilles. I, of course, went to look at items like extendable ears and other items that would be useful in spying on people.

It was during this time when friendships and rivalries were made. Elizabeth, of course, made friends with a very serious girl named Molly. While looking at the merchandise, I noticed a tall, lanky red head with green eyes. He didn't exactly blend in to the environment and I noticed the look in his eyes, it was the look that my sister and I get when we're planning a prank. So I snuck up behind him and asked, "So who's the target?"

He jumped, looked at me and said "don't tell my dad!"

"Why would I tell your dad? I just want to help!" He looked at me and apparently saw that I was telling the truth.

"I'm Fred"

"I'm Kat"

That was the beginning of what is still a beautiful friendship.

The way that Izzy tells it, she was looking at the candies and about to leave, she turned around and ran straight into a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. They both fell to the ground, apologies happened and he decided that he should show her around the store. Bam, instant friendship. So then in the midst of all of this, our parents were catching up with their friends, telling them all about where they went, why they stayed and what they've been doing; blah blah blah. It was about this time when I told Fred that I wanted him to meet my sister! So I dragged him all over the store until I found Izzy. More introductions happened and here's where the rivalries started.

"Izzy! Over here!"

"Kat, oh my gosh, this place is amazing!"

"I know! Ohh by the way, this is Fred. Fred, this is my sister Izzy. Izzy you won't believe what we did, we totally got this kid, totally didn't even see the prank coming."

"Ohh really, already getting into trouble?" I could see it in her eyes, she thought Fred was irresponsible. She thinks he's a bad influence on me, yada yada yada. Like she doesn't goad me into pranking! I swear she's just jealous that I found another person who can goad me into pranks. But still, dislike on first sight and as a kid that's all one needs! She still doesn't like him, but again, that's another story.

Izzy continued though, "Anyways, Kat, this is James. James, this is my sister Kat."

"Well hello Kat, it's a pleasure to meet you." I glared at him. Even at nine he had the look of that annoying kid I knew in school, the one who tried to prank my sister and I. The one who thought that they were amazing. Like I said, rivalries, but this is also another story for another time. To make this whole scene even more complicated, James and Fred it turns out are best friends. Before more conversation could be had however, we heard "Elizabeth! Katherine! Isabelle! Come here please!"

So our whole group walked to the back, and surprise surprise. More introductions. We found out that the tan dark haired girl was named Angelina, she was married to one of the tall red headed men whose name was George. They happened to be Fred's parents. The other red headed man was Ron, and he was married to the bushy haired brunette, Hermione. The red headed girl's name was Ginny and she was married to the dark haired man, Harry (as in Harry Potter!). They were James' parents. Another couple also joined the group, a quirky looking blonde whose name was Luna and her husband, another dark haired man whose name was Neville. Needless to say I was lost after the first couple of names!

Well, thus began the best, and worst two years of Izzy and I's lives. Magic existed, we could go to Diagon Alley and get all of this really cool stuff. Our parents could use magic around us. We had friends and using floo powder, we could go see them all the time! However, it was also the worst two years. Magic existed but we weren't learning how to use it. We had to wait to see if we would even get letters. We also had to hear about how fantastic our eldest sister was doing. Elizabeth was sorted into Ravenclaw and was the perfect little bookworm, she was doing great in school and we had to hear about it all the time. Elizabeth did this, Elizabeth did that. It was very annoying. But the wait was worth it when the summer after Izzy and I turned eleven and the mail came with two letters.


	4. Where's My Letter!

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

June 23rd. In my opinion, it's the most important day in the year. I mean, what could be more important than Izzy and I's birthday!? Nothing I tell you. Well this birthday was especially important, as it was Izzy and I's 11th birthday. Soon after we would find out whether or not we were magical enough to go to Hogwarts to learn magic. Although I wouldn't mention it to anyone, I was secretly scared. Just a couple years ago I had found out about something that made me feel like I fit in with people other than my sister. What if I wasn't a witch? And worse, what if I wasn't and Izzy was? How could I live knowing about magic but not being able to do it? I never told Izzy this of course, but she knew. She knew this was a really touchy subject so she didn't joke me about it. Well, almost.

A few days after Izzy and I's birthday I'm sitting in the living room when all of a sudden a scream/yell erupts from outside the house. My sister comes running in sounding like a herd of elephants, well the rest of my family was just as confused as I was. Then she said the one thing that broke my heart, "I GOT MY LETTER!" saying nothing about me getting a letter, I assumed I didn't. I slowly started to walk upstairs when I hear Izzy yell,

"Oi! Don't you want yours?!" I swear I almost had a heart attack. Thus began the best summer ever.

That weekend my parents took our family to Diagon Alley. Just knowing that we were there to get our school stuff for Hogwarts made me and Izzy behave, well, mostly. First we stopped and grabbed our books, don't get me wrong, I was excited but it wasn't my favorite store. We stopped by Madam Malkins' for robes and by the apothecary store for our potions supplies. I got a snowy owl and named her Artemis and my sister got a black cat and named her Athena. We stopped by a bunch of other stores and then the store we had all been waiting for. We were about to get our wands. Most people aren't in the store for that long. I'm pretty sure that my sister and I not only set a record for how long a family was in at one time; but I'm pretty sure that we each set a record for the longest time to find a wand, each. Izzy went through like 30 wands before finally finding hers. All of the wrong wands either blew something up, shot out projectiles or some other nasty thing. When she touched hers, the tip of her wand lit up with a brilliant light. I had the same problem; I went through like 30 different wands with all sorts of weird occurrences happening when I touched those wands. When I touched mine however, I somehow managed to the boxes in front of me to levitate perfectly and then set back down. After about 45 minutes we came out with 2 wands. My sister's wand is English Oak, Dragon Core, 13 inches and reasonably supple. Mine is Cedar, Dragon Core, 12 inches and unbending. Me and my sister spent the rest of the summer reading the books and counting down the days until we showed up to platform 9 ¾.


	5. Then The Sorting Hat Yelled

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

The days leading up to when we left for Hogwarts couldn't come fast enough. My sister and I were a handful; to be honest, I'm surprised that our mom didn't strangle us. When we weren't reading and coming up with elaborate pranks, we were at the Burrow with Fred and James causing problems for Molly Weasley. I'm actually surprised that she didn't strangle us either. The Burrow was, and still is, one of the best places to go over the summer. There is all this space and there are so many people, more for pranking! Now don't get me wrong my sister and I were nervous about going to Hogwarts. We didn't know that many people, so spending time at the Burrow ensured that we knew at least the Weasley's and the Potter's. We also met the Longbottom's as they were good friends of Harry Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley.

The morning of the September 1st was a chilly one. That morning, I was sleeping soundly only to be rudely interrupted by my brat of a twin. My bed was nice and warm and my sister tore my sheets off of my bed and then proceeded to jump on me. I suppose she figured that this was a good way to wake me up, which I suppose would be fine if it wasn't 5:00 in the morning. But, as we were both now awake, it seemed super important to wake up my sister the same way I had been woken up. Which seemed like a good idea at the time; however, my sister is a stick in the mud. She has no sense of humor and woke up screaming, which woke up our parents. In case you've never done that, that's a bad thing. Let's just say it was a good thing we were leaving for Hogwarts that day. Well, the rest of the morning is a bit of a blur. We all finished packing and loading the car and drove to Kings Crossing. Now the past two years, my sister and I had both gone with our family to drop off Elizabeth at Platform 9 ¾, so we were no strangers to the whole run into the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 thing. However, this year was different. This year, we were actually getting on the train!

We got to the station at the same time as the Weasley's and the Potters so we all wandered over to the wall together. After we had all run through the wall we began our goodbyes. I was excited to go, and I know my sister was too but we were scared! It took a lot for us not to burst into tears so we quickly said goodbye and got onto the Hogwarts Express. We quickly found an empty compartment and sat and stared outside. It was then that Izzy brought up the subject that we had avoided since we got our letters. The sorting.

"Kat?" said my sister.

"Yes Izzy?"

"I'm scared."

"About going to Hogwarts? You shouldn't be, we'll be together. Also, we have our friends."

"No, not about that. What happens if we're sorted into different houses?"

"I knew that I wasn't the only one thinking about it. I mean, we've been inseparable for as long as I can remember. But I mean we're still at the same school, we can visit each other in respective common rooms I would think, they changed that rule right? Also, I mean we'll have classes together and we can study together and stuff." I rambled on before Iz interrupted.

"I suppose you're right, they did change the rules to allow other houses into each other's common rooms after the war, inter-house unity and all that. Also, I mean I'm not scared of where I get sorted, I mean dad was a Gryffindor and mom was a Hufflepuff and they'll love us no matter what."

"Exactly Izzy, and we'll always have each other."

It was about this time that Fred and James showed up. The rest of the trip was spent joking around and talking about what we looked forward to the most! But finally the prefects came around informing us that we would be there shortly and to put our robes on. We got off the train and then heard a booming voice "First years over here!" Following the voice we saw the largest man that I had ever seen. "That must be Hagrid!" whispered my sister, and Izzy was absolutely correct. Hagrid then led us to the lakes and we got on the boats and headed to Hogwarts. When we rounded the corner and saw Hogwarts; that was a moment I will never forget. Hogwarts in front of me and the lake right in front of that. Hogwarts was all lit up and that moment will be forever imprinted in my memory.

After the boats had all docked, we were all walked up a very large staircase and at the top of the staircase we met Professor Longbottom. He very kindly explained that we would be led into the Great Hall and led to the front of the room where we will be sorted into our houses. He then led us down the middle of the great hall. When we got to the front of the hall we stopped in front of a rickety old stool with the oldest looking hat that I've ever seen.  
"Izzy"  
"What?"  
"Is that the sorting hat?"  
"I think so.."  
"But. It's so old!" "  
Just shut up, I think Professor Longbottom is going to say something." She was right of course. At that exact moment, Professor Longbottom began to speak  
"When I call your name, you will step forward and sit on the stool and be sorted into your houses." He then proceeded to call out names.

Domonique, Bill and Fluer's daughter, was sorted first and she was sorted into Slytherin. Fred and James were sorted very soon after, and not surprising, they both were sorted into Gryffindor.

Then, "Isabelle Herondale." My sister gave my hand a squeeze and then went up to the stool and sat down. Those were probably one of the longest 30 seconds of my life. To this day she still won't tell me what the sorting hat said but all I know is right before the hat said something, she looked right at me, gave me a nod and a small smile. Then the sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!" I was so happy for my sister! She's literally the embodiment of what a Gryffindor should be and I knew she'd do well there and she'd be a good influence on our friends. Especially James, just don't tell her I said that! After she went and sat down, they continued calling out names. I was getting more nervous by the second. After what seemed like an eternity, there was just me and Rose Weasley. They called out her name, unsurprisingly was sorted into Gryffindor, and afterwards Professor Longbottom looked at me curiously. He turned to Headmistress McGonagall and said, "She's not on the list." Headmistress McGonagall looked at me quizzically and then replied,  
"Well, Ms. Herondale, I suppose we should add you to the list, we all know you're supposed to be here anyways. Someone probably didn't understand that there were two of you coming."  
Then Professor Longbottom called out my name, "Katherine Herondale." Upon hearing my name a wave of relief passed over me. When they said that my name wasn't on the list, I almost burst into tears. However, that would be a horrible first impression upon the school and everyone in it so I held it in. I got up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed upon my head. At first I thought that he, it?, was talking out loud and I almost freaked out because, let's be real. Who wants this stuff said for the entire school to hear? But once I realized that this was all happening in my head I began to talk back, because, well it's me.

"Hmmm, another Herondale, I could've sworn I just saw one of you."  
"Well that was probably my twin sister."  
"Of course I knew that, I'm the sorting hat, I know these things. It was a rhetorical question. But let's see where should we put you. A smart but cunning mind, intelligent and brave. Loyal, but ruthless at times. But chivalry is important to you as well. Well aren't you a difficult one Ms. Herondale."  
"What can I say, I try."  
"And a smart mouth on top of everything else. But between the two houses, where should you go. Well I think you'll thrive in… SLYTHERIN!"  
I smiled and jumped off and ran to the Slytherin table. I looked at my sister across the room and smiled at her. She gave me a thumbs up in return. I knew that everything was going to be okay after that.

The feast was amazing, and the whole experience was surreal. After dinner we were led by the Slytherin prefect to our common room in the dungeon. We went through so many twists and turns before we reached a portrait that asked for a password. Spencer, our prefect, replied "Gemini Inimicum" and the portrait swung inwards to let us in! The room was gorgeous! Covered in Slytherin colors, there was green and silver everywhere. A large fireplace with sofas and tables and chairs scattered around the room and there is a huge window looking into the lake. The room was super inviting and not as cold as we all thought it would be. Spencer then went on to explain rooming situations and left us to go to bed. The rooms were circular and had 5 beds in each room. They were four poster beds and our trunks were sitting at the foot of the beds. There were multiple windows that look out into the bottom of the lake. Izzy later told me that the Gryffindor bedrooms are very similar to the Slytherin bedrooms but with different colors and the windows looking out over Hogwarts grounds. The common room is also very similar but with scarlet and gold colors and a large window overlooking the grounds. But the beginning of our Hogwarts career was just beginning, we still had classes in the morning and we were all exhausted. I can't think of a single person who didn't fall asleep straight away.


	6. I Love To Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own any part of the Harry Potter universe! Katherine and Isabelle are all mine but sadly that's it!**

 **Edit: I put up these stories just to see if people were interested! Now that at least a few are I'm fixing the format of them! When I wrote them they weren't designed to go online! Thanks to all who read these before I fixed them!**

I woke up the next morning way before the rest of my roommates. Thankful for the peace and quiet, I quickly got up, showered and dressed before they woke up. They are perfectly nice girls, but the day before had been completely overwhelming and I didn't want to have to add any more new stuff before classes had even started. I left the Slytherin Common Room and went up to the great hall. Now that I had time to actually look around I was even more in awe of the entire place. I quickly sat down and pulled out a book. Not long after I hear a "thunk" across from me.

"I'm SOO HUNGRY!"  
"Aren't you always Izzy?"  
"Hardy har har" I look up and sure enough, my sister is sitting across the table.  
"Umm you do realize that this is the Slytherin table right?"  
"Wait! Really? Because I totally thought that this was the Gryffindor table!" said my sister sarcastically but then continued normally, "but really, I thought we could talk before I have to leave. We can probably sit together later but we have to get our schedules this morning."  
"I know! I'm actually really excited to start classes. They at least can't be any more boring than the muggle school classes."  
"Exactly! Also, don't Slytherins' and Gryffindors' have classes together normally?"  
"Izzy, I think that you're right for once!"  
"For once! What are you talking about? I'm always right!"  
"Uh huh. Well I hope so! After breakfast let's all meet up and check and see what classes we all have!"  
"Sounds like a super plan. So, when can we start having some fun?" my sister asks me with a grin.  
"Seriously, already?" I asked to which she replied "Duh."  
Before I could even respond she said "ohh look! There's James! I gotta go! I'll see you after breakfast!" By this time other people had started to trickle into the great hall and there were people seated around me. Aaron, Katie and Oliver Wood's middle child; Domonique, Bill and Fluer Weasley's middle child; and Scorpius, Astoria and Draco Malfoy's only child were all sitting around me. We knew of each other and had met a few times but now they all wanted to talk to me because I was a newbie. But I felt completely at ease with all of them. My sarcasm wasn't looked down upon and I felt super comfortable with them. Izzy tells me she had a similar experience at the Gryffindor table especially since most of them we saw a lot over the last few years.

During this time, Headmistress McGonagall had stood up, welcomed us all and informed all of the first years that after breakfast we would be given our schedules. I was surprised at how quickly the time passed and before I knew it I was being handed my schedule by Professor Slughorn, the potions professor and the Slytherin Head of House. I looked at my schedule but the reality that I got my first Hogwarts schedule took me a moment to process before I actually read my schedule.

 **Monday, Wednesday, Friday:**

Transfiguration – Professor Granger

Charms – Professor Flitwick

Herbology – Professor Longbottom

Free Time

History of Magic – Professor Binns

 **Tuesday, Thursday**

Potions – Professor Slughorn

Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor Kora

Flying – Madam Hooch

Free Time

Astronomy – Professor Dwight

Extra Night Session Thursday Nights at 8:00

Scorpius read my schedule over my shoulder and before leaving for his first class told me that I had a pretty decent schedule and to let me know if I needed any help. I liked him, I could tell we were going to be good friends already. I quickly ran over to my sister and Fred and asked, or as my sister puts it, demanded to see their schedules. I looked over it quickly and began to squeal, my morning had just gotten that much better!

"Izzy! We have every class together!"  
"YESSS!" yelled my sister. Fred just hugged me and James just glared. Ahh well 2 out of 3 isn't bad right?  
"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's get to class, its Mrs. Grang… I mean Professor Granger's class!" I said to our whole group. Before I knew it we were all eating dinner and then heading to the library to start homework. Fred and James were complaining, again.

"I mean really, homework on the first day? What happened between 'Hi! My name is Professor so and so' to 'So for next time 8 inches on…'"  
I look at Izzy, roll my eyes and replied, "James, this is the 11th time you've said this today. Are you done yet?"  
"No Katherine, I'm not done yet. Mind your own business."

He's never once called me Kat, and that was how most of our conversations went. But we eventually got to the library and worked until the evening at which time we all went to bed. The next morning went about the same but none of us could pay attention in Potions. We were all too excited for our next class. Flying. The class didn't disappoint either. All four of us were good. All natural fliers according to Madam Hooch. That was the best compliment any of us got all week. The rest of the semester flew by. In between Izzy and Fred arguing, and me and James arguing we pulled plenty of pranks, my sister and I never once got caught either. Classes went well and the best part, all four of us made the Quidditch teams as first years! I got a chaser spot, Izzy and Fred got a beater spot and James the keeper spot. Christmas break came and went, and the spring semester not far behind. Before we all knew it, the school year was over. My sister and I brought home all O's but apparently having a few detentions erased that in our parents eyes! The next 3 years went by like a flash. Nothing much changed. Quidditch continued to be tons of fun. Our pranks got even more elaborate and classes got harder but more interesting. However, there were a few changes. We got older which led to the boys no longer have cooties stage. My sister and I responded differently. She tended to be a bit more reserved and only dated guys that she really liked. I on the other hand went on quite a few "dates" but I never dated anyone. Fred and James did almost the same thing as my sister and I. They both flirted a lot but Fred rarely went on a date whereas James wasn't ever seen with the same girl twice.


	7. Why Are The Letter's So Heavy?

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back but school and work got crazy busy for a moment there! Also, based on views and a few reviews of my stories, I was super inspired to write for all of them! As a result, I spent a good week or so plotting out the rest of the stories! I should be able to get onto a weekly posting schedule so look forward to that! Also, I finally got a few chapters out for all of the stories so without further ado, here they are!**

 **Also, this was definitely a filler chapter and I didn't feel right giving my other stories full chapters and not this one. So, I sat down and wrote another chapter and I'm posting it immediately after this one!**

 **\- Casper**

 **P.S Thanks to infinitestormtales and awesomeperson254 for the reviews. It definitely helped with me writing more!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter. *sniff sniff***

The next morning my sister and I were flying outside on our makeshift Quidditch field. About midday we heard my mother call

"Kids! Mail's here!" and like a flash we were inside sitting at the table pleading with our sister Elizabeth for our letters.

"God you're such children" she said disapprovingly. I mean just because she's a 7th Year and most likely going to be head girl doesn't mean she has to be such a git! But as soon as she finished talking she tossed us our letters.

"Umm, Rina? Does your letter seem heavier than usual?"

"Yeah actually it does." She grins and me and says, "let's open them and find out shall we?"

I open my letter to find the Slytherin prefect badge AND the Slytherin Quidditch Badge. Quidditch captain? 5th years are never made Quidditch captains! All of a sudden I hear a shriek,

"QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" I look up thinking that they were talking about me, and then I saw the badge in Rina's hand. My jaw dropped, yet I managed to stammer out words something along the lines of "Uhhmetoo" Or something like that and then I held up my badge too. And then our house, which has 4 kids in it went dead silent. We all just stared at each other. And then Elizabeth ruined the moment by going "Well at least Ravenclaw's got the Quidditch Cup in the bag now." The git.

I spent the rest of the summer modifying my playbook that I had started the year prior. Our captain at the time had encouraged that I start one. He had told me that I had potential to possibly be Quidditch captain in a few years. I worked exceptionally hard, marked down all our plays, and modified some of those plays. I even started creating my own plays and having Domonique check them out. I even started going to the other matches and watching their plays. Apparently my hard work paid off because Sylvia picked me over the older players.


	8. Life After Hogwarts?

**A/N Here's the second chapter for the evening. Hope you like it! - Casper**

 **Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter *Crying now***

When I finally got back to school, I had the perfect tryouts planned for Slytherin. I was determined to have the greatest team that Slytherin had seen in years. Unfortunately, this was my OWL year and the classes were already insanely difficult and time consuming. During the first week alone, I had at least 8 papers assigned, a paper for every single class that I was taking. Quidditch tryouts went as well I had hoped. Everyone from last year that was still at school, remade the team with ease. We replaced Warrington with Mira Thomas, a seventh year that had practiced a lot over the summer with Sylvia, her older sister and our previous captain, and fit in easily with the other chasers. Our final squad looked like this:

Chasers: Me, Tyler Wood(6th), Mira Thomas (7th)

Beaters: Adam Pucey (6th), Aaron Wood (6th)

Keeper: Scorpius Malfoy (6th)

Seeker: Albus Potter (4th)

Originally I was concerned about how many people on the team, were older than I was. However, during our first meeting after tryouts, most of the team reassured me that I was the best person for the job and that they had no desire to be captain. The only person who I was slightly concerned about was Pucey, he didn't say much and that is uncharacteristic of him. But I decided to ignore it for now and focus on practices.

Monday after tryouts came and I was exhausted, I had spent all weekend finalizing the squad. Then I started devising practices specific to the players on the team. Finally, I did all of my homework. I spent most of Sunday in the library furiously writing. I was sitting in the Great Hall when Iz walked up and sat down. I glanced at her and then returned my head to the table.

"You look how I feel." I mumbled.

"I'm so tired. Tryouts were a nightmare. We have so many talented players in Gryffindor. I spent most of the weekend trying to decide who to cut. I mean, I'm younger than most of the team! I'm not prepared for this."

I attempted to nod my head in understand but groaned when I accidentally smacked my head against the table.

"Shite! But I know what you mean, and if you tell anyone I said this I'll murder you in your sleep. But I don't feel ready for this either. I mean, there is no one else on the team in their 5th year, and the only person younger than me is Albus. Everyone else is either a 6th year or a 7th year. What is that?! Then, to top it off. I had prefect rounds tonight. With James Freaking Potter. How the hell did he get a prefects badge?!"

I was brought out of my rant by Sam Wood, Domonique Weasley, and Rose Weasley walking up to our table. The 5 of us were close in age, we were all 5th years except for Rose who was a young 6th year, and we all grew up together. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor like my sister. Dom into Slytherin with me, and Sam was sorted into Ravenclaw. Despite all that, we were together constantly during school and on the weekends. They all sat down and then Sam spoke, in her usual blunt manner.

"So we haven't seen you in a while."  
"Sam, we haven't even been back a full week.." Iz responded.

"So, we didn't see either of you all weekend."

Dom piped in "Exactly, and unless you were spending some time with a boy. Then it is just inexcusable."

"Please, boys are a good excuse. We all know that Iz doesn't really date. The last boy she dated was Austin Zabini and that ended over 6 months ago! And Kat? Please, who was it last year? Ryan Thomas? Aiden Longbottom? Brian Macmillan? And that was just last year?" Rose tossed in haughtily.

I snorted at her comment. "Oh please, we all know those boys were just a Hogsmede date, nothing ever came from it."

Sam, thankfully interjected. She had been subjected to this conversation before and it could last forever.

"Changing the subject, have you heard that we have to meet with our heads of house over the next few weeks to talk about future career possibilities?"

Dom groaned "Oh great, this'll be a blast."

Sam nodded "Apparently, it's designed to force us 5th years to recognize the importance of our owls on possible careers."

We all fell into silence pondering what Sam had just said. I hadn't really thought much about future careers. What did I even like to do?

My meeting with Slughorn happened a few days later and it went about as well as could be expected. He rambled on about my potential in Potions and asked what I wanted to do. I didn't say much, I really didn't have anything to say.

I walked to Charms later that day running over the conversation in my mind. I had classes I was good at sure, but as a possible career? Who knows. What kind of careers even come from some of our classes. I don't want to be a professor, or an auror. Working for the Ministry isn't really high on my list either. So what else is there?

I was so distracted during Charms that Professor Flitwick asked me to stay behind after class. Professor Flitwick was one of my favorite professors. I had a natural aptitude for charms and he was great at helping me expand my abilities.

In his naturally squeaking voice he spoke to me "Miss Herondale! Are you alright? I've never seen you quite so distracted during class. Usually you're so attentive. You should know, OWL year is harder. This is no time to be slacking off."

Despite the last words, he spoke with an affection that was clearly audible. I know he only said it out of concern.

I sighed "I'm sorry Professor, it's true I'm pretty distracted today. You see I had my meeting with Professor Slughorn today about possible career choices and to be honest, I have no clue what I want to do."

He nodded sympathetically, "I understand my dear. Well, you've always been so good in Charms. Maybe you should think about doing something within that field?" He walked over to his desk and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. "Here are a few titles that you should be able to find in the library about careers that deal heavily with Charms."

I smiled broadly at him "Thank you Professor!"

I then exited the classroom with much more spring to my step than I had when I entered only an hour earlier.

A month later and I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my life. I was very pleased with how the Quidditch team had been practicing, the first match was in a week and I was convinced that we were going to destroy Ravenclaw. Classes were only getting harder and while I enjoyed the material, it left little time for socializing with my friends. I spoke to Iz only because we studied and did homework in the library together. The rest of my friends I spoke to mostly in passing. I missed hanging out with them. I was musing about this during lunch when a body sat down next to me and an arm dropped around my shoulders. I looked over and saw one of my best friends, Fred Weasley, looking down at me.

"Hey you okay? You look tired. And I know it's not because you've been coming up with a prank because I've barely seen you all term."

I managed a smile "I'm sorry, I've been so busy. The days blend together, and then the weeks blend together and before I know it, a month has gone by. How do you do it?! You don't look like you're struggling at all!"

He smirked "Well my dear, this is the look of Quidditch player, not captain. And someone who is only taking 5 classes."

I groaned at his response "Don't remind me. I don't want to think about anything right now. But I promise. We'll all hang out this weekend."

He grinned as he stood up "I'm going to hold you to that."

I laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I know you will!"


	9. Slytherin Ice Queen

**A/N Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back but I've been trying to write ahead! I finally finished this story! That being said I'm a going to try to update every Sunday and Thursday! I'm almost done writing one of my other stories Dark Artifact so please check that one out as well!**

 **Please Review! They make us authors exceptionally happy! - Casper**

The rest of the month passed by quickly, and we destroyed Ravenclaw 200 to 10. The game didn't last very long. Within 10 minutes we were up 50 to 10, Mira was in possession of the quaffle and heading towards the Ravenclaw goal posts when Albus appeared on the opposite side of the pitch of the Ravenclaw seeker holding something tiny and golden in his hands. Despite our huge success, I was determined to keep working the team hard, our next game was against Gryffindor. I knew that the game was going to be tough. Iz was definitely training her team hard, and as much as it loathes me to admit it, Potter was an exceptional keeper.

Classes on the other hand were not getting any easier. Every week I had at least two essays plus reading and on your own practical work for each class. I was sitting at lunch working on homework one day when Dom walked over and sat down.

"Hello stranger. I feel like I never see you ever."

I slammed my head down onto the table attracting the stares of half the hall.

"Why did I think that taking eight OWLS was a good idea?"

"I'm taking seven."

"Divination and Astronomy don't count." I mumbled through my arms.

"You were the one who wanted to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy because they're 'fascinating.' "

I began to say something when we were interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Umm exc- excuse me?"

Pissed at being interrupted I snapped at whoever interrupted us "What?"

The girl's voice continued to stammer so I sat up and looked at her. When I saw a young, probably first or second year, Slytherin girl I sighed.

"Look. You're a Slytherin. We don't stammer and we don't show fear. Now, what is it you have to say?"

She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Two older Slytherins were cornering Lily Potter and harassing her. Everyone knows that the Potters are off limits unless they do something so I came to tell you. On my way someone who I think was your sister was on her way out."

I shot a quick smile at the girl "Thanks. And sorry for earlier."

She beamed at me before following me as I stalked out of the Great Hall.

I exited the Great Hall and immediately saw the commotion. Pissed I starting walking over to the crowd and once people saw my expression they all moved out of my way. Once I had made my way through the crowds of people I saw Lily Potter sitting on the floor crying with bruises up and down her arms. Standing in front of her was Iz. She was staring defiantly at two 6th year Slytherins standing in front of her. I rolled my eyes when I saw the two of them. Montague and Bletchley were quite possibly two of the dumbest people in the school. Big and bulky, the two of them just intimidated everyone. I walked up behind the two of them and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me. Just what do you think that you're doing?"

The two of them turned around and gulped at the sight of me. I smirked. I had a reputation around school as someone that you didn't want to mess with. I was smart enough, and skilled enough to take most anyone in the school in a duel. Combine that with my status as a prefect and now as a successful Quidditch captain, I was able to institute a few new rules in Slytherin. My sister is off limits and anyone younger than yourself is off limits. The Potters, unless provoked, we also off limits. We still have some issues with Slytherin being thought of as a bully house and now that I had some influence, I was determined to change that. Before I could respond, I saw a flash of red and black hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw Fred and George stalking over towards us with murder in their eyes. I try to tell them silently to leave this to me and I gesture towards Lily as if to say, go get her. I see James begin to protest but thankfully Fred manages to pull him away. I turn back towards the two boys, take a deep breath and prepare to cement my image as the Slytherin Ice Queen once and for all.

\- James' POV -

"What do you think you're doing?!" I hiss at Fred as he attempts to drag me away.

"Doing what Kat's asking us to do. Besides Lily needs her older brother."

I sigh knowing that he's right and head willingly towards my little sister. I'm incredibly grateful that Albus and Iz are already there and comforting Lily. However, as soon as she sees me she rushes into my arms. Knowing that she'll be okay, I turn back and watch the three Slytherins in the middle of the corridor.

"Just what in the name of Salazar do you think that you're doing?" Katherine asked them in a calm but icy tone.

The two of them shuffled about before Montague spoke.

"Well, the stupid Potter girl was just walking around like she owned the place and, well, we…"

"You what? Wanted to teach her a lesson?" Katherine interrupted him. I was surprised to see them in one piece despite the glare that she was currently giving them.

"Did I or did I not make it perfectly clear that students younger than yourselves are off limits for harassing?"

"Well you did but.."

"And you are aware that Lily Potter is younger than you yes?"

"Well I suppose so."

"And do you know who the other girl in front of you was?"

"Well, that was your sister."

"Perfect, so you're stupid, not blind."

At this point I was questioning how a 5th year girl was so easily intimidating two bigger 6th year boys. Then I heard someone whisper near me.

"Ah the Slytherin Ice Queen strikes again. They're really so stupid for trying to mess with her. She's terrifying."

I turn to Albus with a questioning look. "The Slytherin Ice Queen?"

He smirked "Yeah, it's a term that started this year. She's got quite a bit of power. Not only as a witch but in political standing around the school. She also can be a terrifying bitch and the term caught on."

I frowned at that comment but continued to watch Katherine verbally assault the two boys.

"So what should I do with you now? Obviously you can't go unpunished."

"Why do you even care? Is the Potter girl a weak spot?" Montague goaded her.

She scoffed at that "Don't be ridiculous. The Potter girl is just another little girl. I care because you have disrespected the Slytherin house and I can't have that happen. Now, how would your parents love to hear that you are shaming their houses. A couple of words from me and any pretty little pureblood princess that your parents want you to marry will never come near your family again. And won't they be proud when they realize it's your fault…" She trails off suggestively.

They all leave and Katherine doesn't even spare a glance for Lily. I turn to Fred and Iz fuming, Fred sees this and tries to calm me down but I'm not having any of it.

"How could she not even come and see Lily? She also told them that Lily doesn't mean anything to her? Is she really that cold-hearted?!" I'm practically red in the face as I pace around my family.

Iz just looks at me confused "Don't you get it? This is how Slytherins operate. If they thought that she seriously cared about Lily, they might go after her again in retaliation for Katherine's punishment."

"Yeah, what a punishment. No points lost, no detentions."

"You don't get it. She threatened far more than just some stupid school stuff. She threatened their future once we're out of school. That's far more likely to keep them in line."

I just look at Iz like she's crazy.

"Whatever you say Iz. But you can try to deny it all you want but your sister is a right bitch who doesn't care about anyone."

With that said, I turned around and stalked back to the Gryffindor common room.


	10. Truce?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own HP. Sadly.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the slight delay. I've been going through a rough transition so it's taken me a bit to get back into everything! But I should be updating more consistently now! Since this story is done I'm going to try for twice a week!**

 **Again I'd like to remind everyone that I'm not an English Major so my grammar, punctuation and sometimes my tenses might not be perfect or get messed up. But I write because I enjoy it so please no flames! As always reviews are appreciated! They really do give me incentive to upload on time when I get busy!**

 **-Casper**

A week had passed since the incident in the corridor. Thankfully Lily Potter continued to remain unharmed and my reputation remained intact. Desperately needing an escape I threw myself into Quidditch. The Gryffindor match was in a few days and I was determined to come out on top.

The morning of the Quidditch game was clear but brisk, and there was a definite bite to the air. Winter was going to be here soon. I quickly dressed in a pair of comfortable clothes and headed towards the Great Hall. I quickly ate some fruit and yogurt and waited for the rest of my team to show up. Once I had forced everyone to eat something, we all headed down to the Quidditch Pitch. Once we got to the pitch we all ran a few laps in order to warm up our muscles and then we headed into the locker room to stretch and change into our uniforms. The noise from outside had been getting louder so I knew that it was getting close to game time. I finish strapping on my last pad and turn to the team.

"Well, we've been practicing hard for weeks. Gryffindor's tough, but we're tougher. We can beat them fair and square." Upon hearing the groans from the team I laugh. "Come on, you all know that we can beat them without having to cheat. If we win by cheating then everyone will still assume that Gryffindor has a better team than us. I'm not willing to accept that. Are you?"

Most of the team nods along with me their faces now determined. The exception to that was Pucey, I knew I'd have to keep an eye on him. Turning back to the team I finish my speech.

"Let's go out there and show them why Slytherin's are the best!" The team stands up and marches determinedly towards the door. I move to head out with a hand stops me. I look inquisitively at Albus.

"What?"  
"Nice speech Captain." He just says with a smirk before walking out the door. I take a deep breath and follow him out.

The game began and I was exceptionally thankful for the extra practice that we had put in. Gryffindor's team was fantastic, it was like they could read each other's minds. Despite the fact that they claimed to hate each other, Fred and Iz were perfectly in sync. The chasers were quick and James Potter made keeping look effortless. You could also never underestimate Rose Weasley as the seeker. She had exceptionally sharp eyes and she rarely missed the snitch.

Despite everything we were winning by a few points and I was feeling good about the direction the game was going. Then I noticed Pucey lurking behind James Potter, so I continued to watch for a moment longer. I was glad I did because suddenly Pucey smirked and hit a bludger towards an unsuspecting Potter's back. Knowing that he wouldn't move because I told him to, I did the only thing I could think of. I dropped as low to my broom as possible and flew straight at Potter. He was so startled that he moved out of the way and the bludger just missed him. I saw him turn to yell at me but I was already calling a timeout and was practically dragging Pucey to the ground. The team landed around us just in time to hear me yell.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SALAZAR WERE YOU THINKING PUCEY?! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT ACCEPT ANY SORT OF CHEATING OR RECKLESS FOUL PLAY!"

"Please, not allowing us to cheat? We're Slytherins. It's what we do. Everyone knows that you can't hack it as Captain and that it should've been me."

Now I was beyond fuming, he was angry at me so he decided to go after other people?! Not on my watch. I walk right up to him and when we're practically nose to nose I begin to say.

"Whether you like it or not Pucey, I AM Captain. You will do as I say."

I took a step back and addressed him in a normal voice.

"Now, as a result of Pucey's recklessness. We will all be running laps next practice. 5 laps for us and 10 for Pucey." I ignore the groans of protest from the team and continue "If anyone does something in order to purposely hurt someone, then it's 5 laps for the team and 10 for the person committing the foul, every time it happens. Think on that before trying something."

I turn and take Pucey's broom from him, I cast a spell on it and place it on the ground.

"Now, when you can grab the broom you are allowed back on the Pitch. I spelled it for 5 minutes."

We all mount our brooms again and then Madame Hooch starts the game. Everything was going smoothly and I see Pucey grab his broom and fly back up to the game. I spend the next couple of minutes watching him and he seems to be doing his job so I turn back to the game. 5 minutes later I look and see him hovering in Potter's blind spots. I see him smirk when a bludger heads his way and at this point I have had enough. I call another time out and fly over to Pucey.

"That's enough. I've had enough of this. Get off this pitch. You're done for the day."

He scoffed at me. "Please, you won't play down a beater against Gryffindor."

I'm about ready to hit him when I realize that would get me kicked out of the game. Instead I smirk. "Really? Watch me. Get off the bloody pitch Pucey." I turn and head to the ground calling out to Madame Hooch as I go "Madame Hooch, Adam Pucey will no longer be playing in this game. Please ensure that he gets off this pitch." I ignored the gasps that come from the crowd at my statement as I continue to fly to the ground.

When I walk out of the locker room the rest of the team is on the ground and Pucey is nowhere to be found.

"Look, we can all talk about this later but right now we need to come up with a strategy. Either we play with 1 beater and 3 chasers or we play with 2 beaters and 2 chasers." I tell them gesturing to the beaters bat I'm holding in my hand. The Wood twins look at each other before simultaneously saying "2 and 2." I see the rest of the team nod their heads in agreement so I consent and continue our quick talk. "Alright, Aaron and I don't have the fluidity that comes from playing together so we'll split beater duties?" I glance at him as I say this, he nods his head in agreement so I continue "So I'll protect our chasers and Aaron will protect Albus. Scorpius, be careful. Agreed?" Everyone nodded their heads so we all mounted our brooms and continued the game.

We held our own, but it was a losing battle. Down a person and me playing a position I haven't ever played in an actual match made for a rough hour. Then Rose dodged the bludger that Aaron hit towards her and caught the snitch.

I flew down to the ground and saw Iz walking towards me but then the entire Slytherin team dropped in front of me. I realized that we needed to deal with what happened and I wasn't going to ignore it any longer.

"Look team, guys. I'm sorry. I know that my decision to try and play as fairly as possible is unusual and I'm sorry for kicking Pucey off during the game. I'm not sorry I did it; however, I'm sorry that it affected you all."

Mira just walked up to me and hugged me, I stiffened for a moment but then relaxed. She stepped back and looked at me. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that I've never been more proud to call you my captain than when you kicked that git off the pitch." When I saw the rest of the team smile in agreement I cautiously spoke again.

"So you're not mad at me?"

Scorpius then chimed in "You're our Captain and we trust your decision. If you say that's the right decision then it's the right decision. We'll back you. But I would've done the same thing. He needed to be taken down a peg, in public." I'm determined not to cry in front of them so I quickly wave my hand at them.

"All right. Well then, back to the common room, there's plenty of alcohol to drown our sorrows with. Just be prepared for a tough week next week."

They all groaned but continued to have smiles on their faces as they walked towards the locker rooms.

Despite what I told the team, I still felt as if the loss was my fault and once the team left I went to sit under the hot water in the showers.

-James' POV -

I'm confused. I just don't understand Katherine Herondale at all. Up until this year she wasn't complicated at all. We're part of the same group of friends but we've never been close. She's a bit icy and distant and I've never really gotten along with her. But then the game happened. The game had just started and I was circling the posts keeping a watch out for any sudden movements by the Slytherin chasers. As much as I hated to admit it, Katherine had done a great job with her fellow chasers (and the rest of the team really). They were quick, dynamic and they pass exceptionally well. Pair those two with Katherine, who is probably the best chaser in the school even as a 5th year, and I needed to be on my toes the entire time. Next thing I know I see Katherine, without a Quaffle, flying as fast as she can towards me. I quickly dart out of the way and I turn to yell at her when I see her calling a timeout and dragging Pucey down to the ground. Once I hear what she's yelling at Pucey I understand what happened; however, this doesn't change the fact that I think she's a bitch for calling Pucey out in public. Her team all looks angry and frustrated and all of the Gryffindors in the stands look terrified of her. This provides more evidence to my 'Katherine is a bitch' theory.

The game starts back up and I'm trying to not be impressed at the magic that she placed on Pucey's broom. I'm watching the game again when once more Katherine calls a timeout and flies towards Pucey. I'm close enough that I can hear their conversation and I'm shocked when she tells him to get off the pitch and then announces it to the entire stadium. A few minutes later the Slytherin team is back on the pitch, minus Pucey, and Katherine had switched from Chaser to Beater.

In light of these changes, we should've dominated. However, Slytherin's scrappy and Katherine was a surprisingly good beater. When the game finally ended and the congratulations had ceased, I decided that no matter my opinion of Katherine, I needed to thank her for saving me. I walk over towards her and see her surrounded by her team. I get closer in order to listen and I hear her say.

"Look team, guys. I'm sorry. I know that my decision to try and play as fairly as possible is unusual and I'm sorry for kicking Pucey off during the game. I'm not sorry I did it; however, I'm sorry that it affected you all."

Mira Thomas walked up to her and hugged her, I see her stiffen for a moment but then relax. Mira steps back and looks at Katherine.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that I've never been more proud to call you my captain than when you kicked that git off the pitch."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Scorpius then chimed in "You're our Captain and we trust your decision. If you say that's the right decision than it's the right decision. We'll back you. But I would've done the same thing. He needed to be taken down a peg, in public."

"All right. Well then, back to the common room, there's plenty of alcohol to drown our sorrows with. Just be prepared for a tough week next week."

They all groan but continue to have smiles on their faces as they walk towards the locker rooms.

Instead of following her at that moment, I sat down on the pitch to think. I was interrupted by Iz walking up to me.

"Are you okay? I saw you by the Slytherin team. What's the matter?"

"I went up to thank her for saving my life but I decided to listen to how she interacted with the team. I was expecting the team to yell and argue with her because she's the Ice Queen and don't they all hate her? But instead I saw a team devoted to their captain. They follow her lead not because of fear, but because of respect. Maybe I've had some things wrong, maybe there's a reason that sometimes Slytherins act coldly and maybe how Katherine has handled herself over the last few months isn't because she's a bitch. Perhaps it's quite the opposite."

By this point in my rant I'm looking at the ground. I found my Gryffindor courage and looked up at Iz to see a great big smile on her face.

"Well, you're right for the most part. Kat can be an actual bitch sometimes and it's not an act. But, she generally means well. You just have to accept that she's different than us and she handles things differently. But that doesn't mean that she's a bad person." I don't respond, I just continued to think and I barely acknowledge her when she says she'll see me later.

\- Kat's POV -

I was in the process of drowning myself in the showers when I heard the door to the locker room open.

"Katherine?"

I'm shocked to hear James's voice coming from the inside of the Slytherin locker room, but I'm too lazy to care so I just call out to him.

"In the showers. You can come over, I'm dressed."

He poked his head into the showers and takes in my bedraggled appearance and soaked clothes and then he raised an eyebrow.

"You know there are easier ways to drown yourself."

Despite myself I let out a short laugh.

"Why are you here James?"

"I wanted to thank you. For saving me today and for saving Lily a few weeks back. I was just so angry with how you've been acting. You were being such a bitch, acting like you didn't care about Lily and such. I've been watching you since then…"

"Ah, I knew you'd finally confess your undying love for me one of these days." I joked to which he smiled at me.

"Funny, but even into this game and throughout the whole Pucey incident I was firmly on the side of 'Katherine's a bitch.' But, I heard your team talk to you after the game and maybe I was wrong. So I'm sorry."

I just cocked my head and looked at him. He did look apologetic so I decided to be nice. "Well you're welcome. But I have to tell you. I am sometimes a bitch."

"Your sister said as much to me."

I gasped in mock hurt "That traitor!"  
He just smiled and looked at me.  
"So are you going to get out of the shower?"

"Nah, this is my only spare set of clothes here so I'll just hang out here for a while."

"But you'll miss the Gryffindor after party. I mean I know you always have an unofficial invite but here I am, officially inviting you."

"Were you not listening? I don't have any other clothes."

"So if I find you clothes you'll get out of the shower?"

I knew that this was a trap, but I really did want warm clothes so I replied "Fine. Yes."

He smirked "Here's a towel, actually shower and I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes later I'm drying off when I hear him come back in. He reached around the stall and handed me a pair of clothes. I quickly put them on frowning when I realized they're his.

"James? Why am I wearing your clothes?"

He looked at me and I suddenly feel very self-conscious wearing his clothes. He walked over and rolls up the sleeves so that they actually fit me. It took everything in me to not fidget as he did so.

"Because your sister's spare set is gone and I always have an extra spare set hidden in the locker room. You never know when you'll need an extra set of clothes."

"Well let's get going right? We don't want all the good stuff to be gone." I quickly said and I turn towards the exit trying to figure out why I felt like blushing.


	11. Party

**Disclaimer: I still do not own HP.**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! - Casper**

Despite the fact that the truce, or newfound friendship, or whatever it was that James and I had was about 15 minutes old; the silence between us on the walk to the Gryffindor common room wasn't awkward at all. We were walking up the staircases when a thought hit me.

"Ohh!"

James looked at me.

"What?"  
I slyly looked at him and smirked. His eyes got really wide and he took a step away from me.

"Oh no, I know that look. Iz has that look. But yours is creepier. I don't want to know."

"But don't you think that Iz and Fred would be super cute together?"

He sighed "Oh thank goodness that's what your grin was about. Well of course, I've thought that for years. They're so stubborn."

"But now you've got me on your side. It's also close to Christmas which means mistletoe…"

He smiled.

"You know Katherine, I think this whole truce thing is going to work just fine."

We walked into the Gryffindor common room and the whole room fell silent when they saw me. James quickly stepped in.

"Oi, nothing to see here. It's not like you lot haven't seen her here before. Now isn't this supposed to be a party?"

I smiled gratefully at him, I wasn't in the mood to answer the questions that would've come. We saw Iz and walked over to her, pulling Fred over when we saw him. Iz looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey! I'm glad you came. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I definitely feel better now."

"I recognize that shirt." Fred chimed in thoughtfully. He continued to look at me until his eyes lit up.

"I've got it. The Holyhead Harpies. Aunt Ginny gave that to James. He loves that shirt, he's never even let Lily borrow that , and she steals his shirts all the time. And wait are those his pants too?!"

Iz got really wide eyed at Fred's announcement and quickly looked at my outfit.

I looked at James and he looked really sheepish.

"Why didn't you tell me this was a favorite shirt. I could've worn what I had!"  
"It was soaked from the showers. It's really not a big deal. You needed a shirt. I had a shirt." I could tell that he really didn't want to talk about it so I ended the conversation.

"So Iz, got anything to drink?" She gave me the 'we'll talk about this later' look but obliged with my change of subject.

"Yeah there's some butterbeer over here."

I just looked at her. "Butterbeer really?"

She rolled her eyes "Fine, I'll go grab the firewhiskey. Just please refrain from snogging everybody here this time."

"I didn't snog everybody! We were playing spin the quill. The purpose of the game is to kiss people!"

She ignored me but left to go get me the firewhiskey. Fred was talking to a friend so I leaned up and whispered in James' ear.

"So they're preoccupied. Here's some mistletoe I snagged on the way in. It's already enchanted so just get them both underneath it."

He nodded and took the mistletoe out of my hand.

James and I spent the next half hour trying to figure out how to get them both under the mistletoe. I ended up dancing with Fred, James with Iz and then we shoved them at each other in a switch partner move and they ended up together under the mistletoe. They ended up awkwardly dancing for a few minutes but when they went to leave they both rebounded and fell into each other. I then decided to help the poor confused souls.

"Oh dear, it seems you've stumbled underneath some mistletoe Iz."

She looked up and then glared at me but the look on her face turned into an astonished one when James walked up next to me and we bumped fists. I just waved my hands in a 'get on with it' motion. They both leaned towards each other and touched their lips together. After about a minute I looked at James.

"Do you think they know a peck would've worked?"

"Who cares. This worked didn't it?"

I was stopped from answering when Iz walked up to us. When I noticed that Fred and her were holding hands I almost squealed.

"Don't even start." She warned.

I just looked at her all innocently but shooed the two of them away. They spent the rest of the night together holding hands and talking. Our work now finished, James and I proceeded to start a tournament of drinking games.

I woke up the next morning on a couch with an arm around my waist and my head tucked into the crook of somebody's arm. I manage to turn around and saw Fred and Iz sitting together talking. When they saw me shift they both smirked.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Fred joked.

I groaned. "Oh please stop speaking so loudly."

Iz laughed as she handed me a potion.

"I'm not surprised. You and James were pretty smashed last night."

I quickly downed the potion, not an easy task lying the way I was. "So I'm assuming that's whose arm is around my waist."

I was proven correct when James just wrapped his arm tighter around me and tucked his head into my arm.

"Katherine. Please stop speaking. My head hurts. Go back to bed."

I put my hand out to Iz and she placed another hangover draught in it. I shoved it into James' hand.

"James, drink this." I then proceeded to whisper in his ear "Also, we've slept together. You should call me Kat."

He almost choked on the potion and I fell off the sofa laughing. He glared at me.

"Oh I'll get you for that one."

I smirked back and taunted him.

"I'm sure you'll try."


	12. Friends

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! - Casper**

Christmas Holidays came and went and all too soon we were back at school for the last half of term. Our professors apparently decided over the holidays that they weren't teaching enough to prepare for our OWLs, and thus increased our workload. Despite all of the craziness, Iz and Fred were still going strong, they had officially started going out soon after the party. It was the talk around school and I know it made Iz uncomfortable but I had also never seen her so happy. There were a few arguments, of course, but they mainly stemmed from the difficulty in taking two independent people's schedules and figuring out how to merge them. James and I had mostly kept to our truce, we still argued and I don't think that'll ever change. As a result, the four of us were spending a lot of time together.

I returned my gaze towards my Herbology textbook in front of me. I read another sentence, sighed and laid my head on the table.

"This seems to be a common occurrence."

I glance up to see James Potter standing over me, smirking. Not for the first time I thought how unfair it was how attractive James Potter was, and that smirk did not help.

"Well, I was studying with Iz. Then Fred came over and the two of them started talking and Iz started giggling, which was pretty creepy if you ask me. Anyways, I couldn't study around them so I left."

James sat down next to me before responding.

"I know. I must have arrived right after you left because when I got here it was only the two of them. I made it about 5 minutes before I asked where you were. By the way, can I glance at your charms essay?"

I nodded and quickly pulled it out of my bag and handed it over. He proceeded to read it and compare it with his own making little marks over his and crossing out other pieces. Rather than return to my Herbology essay I proceeded to stare at James as he worked. Before our truce, hell would have had to freeze over before I admitted that James Potter was attractive. We clashed so much that I never really paid much attention to his appearance. Most of the girls at school would talk about him, but as he had a perpetual scowl whenever he dealt with me, I never saw it. But now, we got along. We smiled at each other, we'd even smirk over certain things and I could freely admit that James Potter was fit. He also was highly intelligent, he made for a wonderful study partner, and he does care about his education. My thoughts then turned towards his family, which I know that he loves unconditionally. I was still staring at him when his voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"You know, if you'd like, I can give you a picture."

Flustered, but trying not to show it, I retorted "Like I'd want a picture of you."

He dramatically tossed his arm over his chest and said theatrically "You wound me Madam."

His face was so comical that I burst out laughing and I fell out of my chair.

Madame Pince heard us and quickly kicked us out of the library for disturbing the peace. I was beyond upset, I loved the library. I had never gotten kicked out. James then insisted that we wander around until dinner. I ended up laughing the entire time. Walking into the Great Hall, I realized that he was making me laugh in order to get me to feel better and I felt a surge of affection for him rush through me.

* * *

The rest of term flew by and before I knew it I was standing in front of my last examination for my OWLS, my Ancient Runes practical. It was a new idea that they had implemented recently. Due to the abnormally high NEWT scores, a new aspect was added in order to accurately represent student knowledge. Along with our theoretical examination, we had to go in and decipher something give to us by an examiner. Apparently they wanted to test how we did under pressure, it was something many employers wanted. I was pacing back and forth when an examiner walked out and called my name. I quickly turned, lifted my chin up high and walked in to the room.

I walked out 45 minutes later immensely proud of myself. I walked in and saw Henry Tadfin, a notoriously tough examiner. Despite my intense examiner, I concentrated on the set of runes in front of me and I was pretty sure that I saw an impressed widening of the eyes at the accuracy (hopefully) and speed of my translation. I walked down to the Black Lake to meet up with everybody else and was surprised to see that I wasn't the last to arrive.

When Dom and Sam had both arrived from their divination examination the rest of us had fallen asleep. We awoke to a large splash and all of us being soaked with water from the Black Lake. The rest of the day we spent with friends trying to forget exams and the possible effect they bore on the rest of our lives.


	13. The Ball

I spent the summer preparing new Quidditch plays and practicing. I was a fantastic flyer and I was incredibly accurate when throwing the quaffle; however, my biggest weakness was my physical strength. To compensate for my lack of strength in my arms, I had been using other parts of my body to throw the quaffle. However, that severely limited some of the plays that I could do. I was determined to not have that issue the next year. Iz and I spent a good deal of time at the Burrow or at the Potter's hanging out. One night during the summer Molly Weasley had decided to throw a little party and that's where we all were when our OWL results arrived. Despite being glued to Fred's side the entire night, as soon as we had our results, I found Iz standing next to me. Without a word she handed me her results and I handed her mine. With slightly shaking fingers I opened her results and glanced down. I burst into a smile when I saw the 6 O's and 2 E's. I looked at her and shook my head saying 'you did fine!' We quickly exchanged letters again and I almost cried when I saw my results.

Ancient Runes - O

Arithmancy - O

Charms - O

Defense Against the Dark Arts - O

Herbology - E

History of Magic - A

Potions - O

Transfiguration - O

Before I could say anything Fred and James had come over and grabbed both my results and Iz's. They then proceeded to read them aloud to the entire party. At our results, our mother burst into tears while our dad smiled. The party turned into an even bigger celebration after hearing the four results. Somebody even tossed up some lights and some music and then everybody started dancing. I went over to grab a drink but was quickly stopped by a voice.

"Kat."

I turned around to see James Potter awkwardly standing behind me.

"James?" I responded in a confused tone.

"Would you like to dance?"

Despite a voice in the back of my head saying that this was a bad idea, I agreed and found myself on the dance floor with him. We didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable at all and I knew at once that my inner voice was correct. For a few months I had been arguing with myself, trying to convince myself that I didn't have the slightest crush on James Potter. But dancing there I realized that I had just been deluding myself. I fancied James Potter and I knew it couldn't end well. I kept myself composed the rest of the night and that night at home I decided that nobody could ever know. Slytherin's almost inherently know how to control their emotions so I knew that nobody would ever find out. I couldn't risk it.

The first half of our 6th year was very similar to our 5th year. Classes were incredibly difficult, I was half asleep during prefect rounds and Quidditch was incredibly draining. We lost to Gryffindor again; but at least this time we ended with the correct amount of players.

Before I knew it, Christmas Holidays were almost upon us; however, as 6th years, it was our first year that we were able to go to the annual Christmas Ball. You had to be either a 6th or a 7th year, or you had to be invited by someone who was. I had been asked to go for the past 2 years; however, going to a dance with somebody when you can't go on your own is a precursor to dating and I never wanted that sort of pressure. We all went to Hogsmeade a few weeks before to shop for a dress. Iz was going crazy having to shop so much, so after we found her dress I helped her escape. Of course it was under the condition that I pick out her shoes, accessories and that I do her hair and makeup the day of the ball.

With no care to my social reputation for doing so, I didn't actually go with anybody. Dom went with her new flavor of the month, and Sam went with her boyfriend. Iz, of course, went with Fred and Rose went with her boyfriend Scorpius. Despite all of the red and gold, I got ready up in the Gryffindor Tower. Iz looked radiant in a black dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress wasn't too tight nor was it too lose. It emphasized her curves without looking too scandalous. In short, she looked bloody gorgeous. I took some pictures for mum and when I saw Fred's face I snapped one of his too. It would make a brilliant wedding present. For myself I was wearing an emerald dress with a green lace collar. It was fitted up to my waist and then it loosened around the rest of me. I pinned my hair up, lightly put on some makeup and then made my way to the dance. As I hadn't gotten ready until after I had gotten Iz ready, I was way past fashionably late. I walked in and was pleased to see that Iz looked to be having a good time. I walked over to the punch table, grabbed myself a glass and had just taken a sip when I felt somebody approach. I turned around to see Henry Bourke, a popular 7th year Ravenclaw. He until very recently had had a girlfriend, and to the heartbreak of many, he came to the dance alone. I took a sip of my drink again and raised an eyebrow. Usually that would scare people away but Henry just smiled, held out his hand and asked if I wanted to dance. Impressed by his composure, I agreed and placed my hand in his. I spent the rest of the evening in his company. He was fit as hell, intelligent, charming and funny. At the end of the evening, he walked me to my common room, kissed my hand and said goodbye.

The next day I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall before leaving for the train when a hush fell over the Slytherin table. I turned my head trying to see what was causing the commotion when I saw Henry walking down towards me. When he got to where I was sitting he sat down next to me.

"Katherine, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade when we return from break."

"I would love to."

I then paused and leaned to whisper into his ear.

"Although, if you asked if I wanted to go out with you over break, I'm sure I could make that happen too."

He smirked before responding.

"Well then, I'll owl you."

He then he kissed me on the cheek, stood up and walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

Henry and I went on a couple of dates over the holidays and when we came back to school, we were most definitely dating.


	14. True Nature

**A/N: Sorry that I'm a day late! There's only 2 more chapters plus the epilogue after this so please enjoy!**

 **-Casper**

Henry and I were the most talked about couple at school. Despite his popularity, Henry was a nice guy who was serious about school. We were still getting to know each other and I enjoyed the entire process. We were currently in Hogsmeade and when we passed Spintwitches I turned to Henry.

"Oh let's head in their for a moment."

He looked at the store and then back at me quizzically.

"But that's a sporting goods store. Why would you want to go in there?"

I answered with just one word "Quidditch."

"Oh I didn't realize that you were into that."

"Into that? Did you not know that I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Captain?"

He looked honestly surprised at my statement.

"Oh I never realized, I don't go to the games. I've seen you around in classes, the library and in prefect meetings so I assumed that you didn't play."

"You don't go to the games?"

"No. I've never really been a fan of the sport to be honest."

I just stared at him. He finally cracked a smile at me.

"But I suppose if you want to go in I could manage a little bit in the shop."

I smiled widely at him, kissed him on the cheek and drug him into the shop.

* * *

I was sitting at the Slytherin table with Dom when Sam walked up and sat down.

"Girl's night tonight yeah?"

I looked at Dom, who nodded, before replying "Sure. It's our turn this time right?"

"Yep, see you down there later. Iz still knows the password?"

"Yeah. We'll head down to the kitchens after dinner for snacks."

"Don't forget the fun stuff."

"I already have some in my room don't worry."

Sam grinned before walking over to the Gryffindor table, presumably to talk to Iz and Rose.

Me and Dom had commandeered the chairs and sofas in front of the fireplace and were setting up a bunch of food when the rest of our group walked into the common room.

Iz saw the food, raced over, grabbed a brownie and threw herself on the sofa beside me.

"Mmmmm, brownies. Chocolatey goodness."

Once everybody had settled I pulled out my wand.

"Muffliato. We're good to talk guys."

Sam grinned "Perfect. So Iz, we haven't had a girls night since you and Fred started dating. Spill."

Iz's eyes got really big and she shoved the rest of her brownie in her mouth.

"Mrumm Mrumm Mrumm."

We all just stared at her. Rose rolled her eyes before telling Iz "Do you really think that's going to stop us for interrogating you?"

Iz swallowed and then sighed.

"It was worth a shot. There's not much to tell to be honest. We fight sometimes but we always talk it out. We don't really let anything simmer. It's good. I'm happy."

I let out a short laugh.

"Well that was boring."

Dom nodded her head.

"Exactly. What we all want to know is, is he a good kisser? How far have you guys gone?!"

Iz sputtered and turned bright red at the last comment. Rose then waved her hand at Iz.

"You'd better just tell us." She demanded.

Iz turned to Rose.

"Traitor. You didn't want to talk about anything when you and Scorpius got together!"

"But I had too, so now you have to as well."

Iz looked at our faces and, apparently not seeing any sign of us relenting, gave in.

"Well, not that I have a ton of experience, but he's by far the best kisser I've ever had. And before you all get too excited that's all we've done. Some minor snogging, that's it. He's been a perfect gentleman about the whole thing which is great."

Dom snorted.

"Ha. Perfect gentleman. But at least you know he really does care. If he didn't he might be more pushy."

I then chimed in.

"And Dom would know all about that wouldn't she."

She then chucked a pillow at my head and I quickly dodged it, smirking while she pouted in her chair. She then quickly sat up.

"Hey we haven't asked Kat about Henry. So, same questions."

Unlike Iz, I had almost no modesty so I answered the questions easily.

"Starting with the good stuff, he's a great kisser. I've kissed my share of guys but never had any desire to go past that."

Sam butted in.

"And do you now?"

"Sort of, I like him more than any of the other guys I've ever gone on a date with."

"Well I'd hope so seeing as you never actually dated any of them." Rose shot out sarcastically.

Dom impatiently waved her hand.

"And how far have you gone?"

"Nowhere near your level Dom, don't get so excited. Just some heavy snogging and some minor groping. Nothing too major. The big issue is, well I discovered today that he doesn't like Quidditch."

"WHAT?!" The entire group managed to say at once. Someone, I'm not sure who really, sputtered out.

"Is that even possible?!"

Iz nodded her head in agreement.

"I mean really what's not to love about it?!"

"I know. He didn't even realize that I like it. He said that he saw me in prefect meetings and in the library and in my classes so he assumed that I didn't like it. When I told him that I was the Slytherin captain he looked so shocked. He still went into Spintwitches with me anyway."

"Well, I suppose he could be taught to like it…" Sam said trying to sound hopeful.

"It's okay. Enough about me, Sam anyone we should know about?"

At her negative shake of the head I continued.

"Dom, Rose. What's going on with you and your boys."

Rose gestured at Dom to go first.

"Yeah, that's over. I've got my sights set on this 6th year Ravenclaw though."

We all just shook our heads and then looked at Rose. She took a deep breath.

"Well, over Christmas Holidays I spent some time at Malfoy Manor with Scorpius and his family and well, I slept with him."

We all just stared at her before I decided to try and break the awkward silence.

"Well it was about time."  
"KAT" my sister practically screeched at me. But then we all burst out laughing. I looked back at Rose.

"You don't regret it?"

She had a soft smile on her face as she replied.

"Not one bit, I love him. I know he loves me. I didn't go there with that intention, but it felt right."

Even Dom got slightly misty eyed at that statement. So I changed the subject and we spent the rest of the night eating, gossiping, eating junk food and drinking the firewhiskey that my dear friend Scorpius bought for us.

* * *

I woke up one morning in the hospital wing confused as to how I had gotten there. After a few minutes everything came back to me. The night before the Potters, Woods, Weasleys, and Herondales had all gotten together for a friendly game of Quidditch. I remember that Iz and I's team, along with James Potter and Fred Weasley, destroyed the other team. Then I remember hearing James shout my name and blackness.

I heard a commotion coming from outside the hospital wing and yelled as loud as I could.

"Oi shut it will you, my head feels like it's going to explode already without you lot gabbing about."

At my voice a huge group stormed into the hospital wing, Iz of course was leading the charge.

"So somebody want to tell me what happened?"

"Well you were hit by a bludger" James helpfully said.

"Really?! I thought I had been hit by the bloody golden snitch. Of course I was hit by a bludger!"  
"Kat, calm down. Nobody hit it, it was just flying all over the place." Iz calmly explained.

I exhaled. "Sorry, my head just feels like the whomping willow attacked it."

"You see this is why I've been trying to tell you to stop playing Quidditch."

I heard a voice say from my other side. The entire room went silent, an impressive feat considering who was in there. I sighed, recently my relationship with Henry had been going downhill fast. He always complained about my time at Quidditch practice. The rest of the time we spent together he used trying to convince me to stop playing. He even bought me a book "The Dangers of Playing Quidditch and its Adverse Effects." I had been debating breaking up with him for a few weeks now but with that last comment I decided I was done putting up with his shit. I turned to him, my voice icy.

"Is that so. Is there anything else that you'd like to add to this conversation?"

Either he was completely oblivious or he didn't care about my tone because he kept digging his hole.

"Well yes, do you know what could happen if you were hit a couple more times? Your brain could suffer permanent damage. You'll need your brain for your job. Are you really going to play professional Quidditch? The odds of that are very slim Kat."

By this point I was seeing red. His dismissive attitude towards the sport I could mostly handle, I could even handle him talking about the possible brain damage. What I could not handle was his attack to my playing ability. My pride would not allow it.

"Alright. Listen well. Yes the odds of playing professionally are slim. I may or may not make it as a professional player. But you do not get to comment on it, you've never once watched me play. You have no idea that I might be the best chaser in the school. You know nothing about it so why don't you stop making yourself look like a right idiot?"

I saw the shock on his face but I was on a roll and couldn't find it in myself to stop.

"On top of that, Quidditch is something that I love. We've spent most of our time together with you trying to get me to stop doing something that I love. Who does that? Furthermore, who do you think you are trying to tell me what I can or can't do?! You are not my keeper. Go find someone who will let you do that."

He looked at me for a moment before standing up. He then looked me straight in the eye and calmly stated.

"You know, most people thought that I was insane for dating you. I ignored what everyone said because I thought that they were wrong. But I was the wrong one. Thanks for showing me your true nature. You really are the Slytherin Ice Queen."

With that last statement he walked out of the hospital wing. Not wanting to see the looks of disgust on everybody's face, I turned my back to the group and said aloud.

"Please just go, I'm tired."

I felt Iz's hand touch my shoulder briefly before I heard everybody leave.

* * *

I didn't go to sleep, I knew that I should feel bad for how I treated Henry but I couldn't find that guilt anywhere. That made me feel guilty. Henry and I wouldn't have lasted much longer, but I should've not let my anger get the best of me. Thinking back on our relationship I realized that I spent most of the time comparing him to James. Looking back, I kept projecting my feelings for James onto Henry and just didn't realize it. Despite all of the dates that I had been on, I wasn't very experienced in the actual relationship department. I was still thinking about my miserable relationship abilities when I heard the door to the hospital wing creep open. I sat up and peered into the darkness. When I felt something touch my arm, I jumped and almost screamed when I saw James face staring at me from the side of my bed.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" I hissed at James. The git just shrugged and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing?"

I almost gave him a noncommittal answer but then I decided that I needed to get it off my chest. I could really only tell this kind of stuff to Iz, Fred or James and James was the one here right now.

"Honestly, I've been better. I should feel guilty about how I acted earlier. But I don't, so I feel guilty about that."

"Wait, so you're telling me you feel guilty about not feeling guilty?"

I chuckled at the incredulous look on James' face.  
"You're mad woman. But he deserved it. Everything you said was completely correct."

"I was a bitch."

"… Okay a little bit. But it wasn't too bad."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Is it working?"

"A bit."  
"Mission accomplished then."

I then looked straight at James and tried to convey as much gratitude as possible in the next two words. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded at me. We fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"So how have you been?" I asked James.

"I've been good. I've actually been talking to this girl, Hope Winters. She's in Hufflepuff, our year."

Now I wished that I had never asked him anything. Despite the fact that my heart was fiercely protesting, I managed to sound normal when I responded.

"Oh I've seen her around. She's very pretty and super nice."

We fell into silence again and when James started to nod off, I nudged him and kicked him out of the hospital wing.

* * *

True to his word, James started dating Hope less than 2 weeks later. As much as I tried to, I couldn't find much fault with her. She was pretty, relatively intelligent and super nice. Even I felt like a bitch when I tried to find something wrong with her. She also seemed to get along with everybody else and with James dating Hope, and Fred dating Iz, I felt like the 5th wheel so I threw myself into Quidditch and school work. I was flying on the Quidditch pitch one day when Iz flew up beside me.

"Hey, haven't seen you around in a while." She accused.

"Not true, I saw you at breakfast this morning."

"From across the great hall. Yes we had such a riveting conversation."

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy."

"Yes. You've been very busy ignoring James."

I turned my head so fast that I was seeing stars. "What?!"

Iz laughed at my expression. "I'm not blind Kat, I've been watching you for a while now. I had some suspicions right after you broke up with Henry but they were pretty much confirmed after James started dating Hope."

I didn't respond.

"How long have you fancied James?"

I sighed. "Honestly, since the beginning of last summer."

Iz looked shocked "Last summer? Man my twin radar is off. I didn't pick up on anything before you broke up with Henry."

"That was the point." I said with a wry grin.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to have to be in the middle. You're best friends with James, dating Fred. I didn't want you to have to deal with it."

"YOU'RE my best friend. Twin. My other half. The yin to my yang. We're in this whole mess called life, together."

I surprised both of us when I reached across the gap between our brooms and hugged her. "Thank you."

She grinned. "Of course. Ignoring why you let it sit for so long, why didn't you say anything after you broke up with Henry."

"They're actually the same reason. He's never shown any indication of liking me, and before you start, Fred did with you. Now he's with Hope and you all get along so well that I don't want to ruin things."

At that statement Iz started laughing so hard I was afraid she was going to fall off her broom.

"Oh Merlin. You think we actually like her!? She's nice sure, but she's duller than an afternoon spent in History of Magic. She also has zero clue about Quidditch. Like at all. She walked down with us to Quidditch practice the other day and when I pulled out the balls, she asked me what the big red ball was called…"

"No…"

"Yes, she also doesn't understand sarcasm. I tried to make a joke one time and she thought that I was serious. Now Fred and I just try and deal with her as little as possible."

"If she's so bad then why is James dating her?"

"Honestly, I don't think they'll last much longer. James told Fred that he had liked someone else before dating Hope but Hope was super nice so he decided to give it a try. Apparently he's still interested in that same girl and he's feeling bad about stringing Hope along. Maybe…."

I immediately cut her off. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up. Hope breeds eternal misery."


	15. Pity

"I'm still super bummed that you didn't get Head Girl!"

I turned around to see Dom pouting at me.

"I suppose you'll ditch me now that I'm just a lowly 7th year prefect?"

A body slammed into my back before it spoke.

"Oh course, didn't we ever tell you we only stuck around because of your power? We need to find a new friend now."

"Thanks."

I replied dryly to Fred who was still hanging off of my back.

"Guys! I have a compartment. Come on in!"

Everyone turned to see Sam poking her head out of a window. We said goodbye to Fred, grabbed our trunks and headed inside to meet up with Sam. Once inside we all talked about our summers. About halfway through the train ride Fred and James walked in.

"Hey babe."

Fred directed towards Iz. She looked at him and responded with one word.

"No."

"No? I thought it would work this time."

She just ignored him and upon seeing the questioning looks on our faces said.

"He's been trying out pet names all summer. He's awful at it too. He keeps trying babe. I don't know why."

Fred just shrugged, sat down next to Iz and tossed his arm over her shoulder. Surprisingly James didn't sit in the seat next to Fred but walked over towards me and sat down next to me. There wasn't a lot of space so we were sitting very close together. We spent the next little bit talking about our summers. I was listening to Sam tell her story of her family's vacation to Scotland when I felt James' breath on my ear. I forced myself to remain calm when he whispered in my ear.

"So you didn't say much about your summer."

I turned to look at him, but quickly moved my head back when I realized how close we were together.

"Not much to say to be honest. Sam was gone most of the summer so I couldn't hang out with her. Dom was with her summer fling so she was out of the question. I hung out with Iz but I felt bad taking time away from Fred. I mainly read, played Quidditch, wandered around."

"I'm just surprised that you didn't find someone else to hang out with."

"Why would I need another girl friend? I struggle enough with the 4 that I have."

He smirked at me. "I wasn't talking about a girl."

"Ohh. You meant a guy. Nah. No guy to speak of."

"I was talking about me…"

"Oh" I nervously laughed before continuing "I assumed you were busy. Girls and all."

"Nope no girls. I would've gladly hung out if you had asked…"

I didn't know what to say so I glanced at my watch and was relieved to see the time. "Iz, we have to go to the prefects compartment."

I quickly stood up and left the compartment. Iz joined me outside, I glanced at her and she just raised her eyebrow.

"If you think I didn't notice that, you're wrong."

She casually remarked. I looked at her blankly.

"Notice what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"How closely you and James were sitting. You were practically sitting on his lap. And then the whispering?"

"Look I don't know. He just sat there. Please leave it be."

She frowned but conceded. We sat through the prefects meeting, it was incredibly boring and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Unfortunately, Frank Longbottom, the Gryffindor who was Head Boy that year, assigned me to corridor duty. Iz looked at me with sympathy in her eyes before she left to go back to our compartment. I walked over to Frank determined to get an answer.

"Frank, my best friend in the whole world."

He didn't even glance up from his work.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I'm just curious as to why you assigned me to corridor duty? Slytherins are never assigned it.."

"Well I know that you're fair so you won't be super biased. I also know that pretty much everyone in this school thinks you are an absolute bitch so no one will dare try anything."  
I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Ohh."

He glanced up at me with a smile.

"Kat, don't take this as a punishment. I like you. Don't think that this is because I hate you. We've been friends for years. I haven't forgotten that."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Frank."

He turned red and just waved at me.

"Yeah yeah, get going! You have people to terrorize!"

I chuckled and left the compartment.

* * *

Fred had been right, anytime I thought I saw any rule breaking going on, as soon as I walked over everyone began acting like angels. It made corridor duty pleasant because I didn't have to do anything. I finally reached my compartment and when I walked in, I was both pleased and upset to see that the only open seat was next to James. I walked over and sat down next to him trying to ignore the not so subtle look that Iz was giving me.

Within a few minutes James was whispering in my ear again.

"You were gone for a while. I was about to send out a search party."

"Ah you know. I had to go around and terrorize the students. You know. Slytherin things."

He chuckled, and with him being so close, the low sound practically reverberated through me and I fell silent again. I wasn't sure how to deal with this super friendly, and dare I say, flirty James. _Maybe he's just bored. Yes I'm sure that's it! I'll be friendly and flirty back. Just remember it probably doesn't mean anything. Remember hope breeds eternal misery._ For the rest of the train ride I threw myself into other conversations in order to discourage James from talking with me. It became even harder when his arm slid onto the top of the bench behind me, less than half a meter down and it would be sitting on my shoulders. Finally, we reached Hogsmeade and I stood up to grab my trunk. Before I could even lift my arms, an arm reached above me.

"Here allow me."

James told me. I had been acting strangely all afternoon and I was determined to not let him know he affected me so I casually brushed my hand against his as I grabbed my trunk and thanked him.

* * *

A few days later I walked into my Arithmancy class and was surprised to see only half the students from the previous year. When class had started, we were still at about half the size from the year before. Professor Vector walked in and sighed.

"Ah, one of these years the numbers will drop less drastically."

A Ravenclaw in our year raised his hand and asked.

"Is this normal Professor?"  
"Unfortunately, by this point people have usually decided what they want to do so people stop taking classes they don't need."

At this point I was confused, people knew what they want to do with their lives? I still had no idea what I wanted to do after graduation.

I was still puzzling over that when class was over. Iz walked over and nudged me.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"Do you know what you want to do after graduation?"

"Not really, I've thought about playing Quidditch. But George Weasley has told me that I'm more than welcome to come and work in their research and development section for WWW."

"Oh I know you'd love doing that."  
"Yeah, I'm not sure. I suppose we'll see. You thinking about what Professor Vector said?"

"Yes. During class I actually remembered something Luna told me once. You remember how she was actually an Unspeakable for a while before she had kids?"

"Oh I forgot about that."  
"Well she once told me that she thought that I would be good at it."

"Do you think you'd find it interesting?"

"I think I might. Maybe I'll owl Luna and ask her some questions."

* * *

A few months had passed and we lost to Gryffindor once again but we destroyed Ravenclaw. I was determined to get back to the Final with Gryffindor and beat them once again. Despite winning the House Cup for the past couple of years, we had lost to Gryffindor in the Quidditch Cup Final every year.

I was focusing so hard on school and Quidditch that I lost track of time and I didn't realize how close we were to the Christmas Holidays.

"Hey can we go shopping this weekend?"

I looked up to see Dom and Sam sit down across from me.

"Sure. For what?"

They both looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"The Christmas Ball?"

"That's not until the end of December."  
"Kat, it's December 5th…"

"Wait, when did that happen?"

Dom just looked at me confused.

"Have you not been asked out yet?"

"Why would you say that, there's still 3 weeks."

By this point Iz had joined the conversation and the three of them shared a look before Sam hesitantly said.

"Well you and James have been flirting a lot recently."

"He started it. I just assumed he's been trying to make Zabini jealous. Wouldn't surprise me. Once he's in that mood it's easier just to flirt back."

Iz and Sam shared a look and Dom just looked exasperated.

* * *

A week later I was sitting with Iz at the Gryffindor table when someone sat beside me and threw his arm over my shoulder. I tensed but relaxed when I saw it was James, he had been doing this a lot recently. But I had seen him talking to Brielle Zabini a lot over the last few months so I assumed he was trying to make her jealous. I tried to not let that bother me. I had been attempting to stop fancying James, unfortunately it wasn't working and I was pretty sure that I was falling in love with the git. Life sucks.

Therefore, I was surprised when James twisted my body slightly so I was looking at him.

"Are you going to the ball with anyone?"

I was slightly shocked at the question. It didn't mean that he wanted to ask me? Wait no. James is a good guy. He probably heard that no guy would ask me out after the whole debacle with Henry last year. Apparently I was a stuck up bitch and not worth the effort. I realized that I hadn't answered his question so I replied.

"Nope. Why?"

"Good, that's what I thought. So I thought we could go together."

'That's what I thought,' so of course he knew that no guy wanted to risk going with the Slytherin Ice Queen. Did he think that I cared?!

"We both know that you could take anyone you'd like so I find it hard to believe that you aren't going with anyone. So what is this a pity date? Poor Katherine Herondale is such a bitch that she can't even get a date!?"

I could see that I had made him mad, and although I wasn't sure how, I was pleased. For some reason, and I wasn't sure what, I was in the mood for a fight.

"It's not a pity date! I know perfectly well that you can get a date on your own!"

By this point the Great Hall was completely silent. We had gathered quite an audience at this point.

"Well, if it's not a pity date then I'm not sure why you're asking me! I mean obviously you couldn't like me because you've been all over Zabini for months."

That was a slight lie, I'd never actually caught them doing anything. But I had an audience and I was pissed and it just popped out. Before he could reply I stood up from the Gryffindor table and stormed out of the Great Hall.


	16. Speech

**A/N: So just the epilogue left! -Casper**

I was still in a foul mood the next day and it must have shown. When I moved through the hall, the people in it parted so nobody was within a meter of me almost the entire day. Dom, Sam and Iz loyally walked with me. They hadn't probed into the incident and for that I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about it because I wasn't sure exactly how I felt about it. On one hand I was mad at myself because it was entirely possible that I blew up for no reason. But on the other hand, and this side was currently winning, I was angry. Why, I had no idea, but I was angry.

The rest of the week continued in such a manner and I was relieved when the weekend arrived and I got to leave the castle. Sam and I wandered around Hogsmeade until we could meet up with Dom and Iz. They were both out with their boyfriends and we decided to give them some privacy. That afternoon we met up to go shopping for dresses. I was wandering around the shop when I saw a dress that I knew I had to try on. I grabbed it quietly and on my way to the dressing room I saw a pair of shoes that were created to go with this dress. I pulled the dress on and knew it was going to be mine. It was a black fitted dress that was low cut. At the waist it began to flow out slightly while still retaining the fitted look. I was admiring the back of the dress when I heard my name.

"Kat. Where are you?"

"I'm in the dressing room."

"Oh, you found a dress. Come on out and let us see it!"

I tossed on the heels and walked out into the sitting room. When Dom saw me she whistled.

"Damn girl. You look good."

I smirked and turned around.

"The best part is the back."

I heard a gasp and I grinned when Iz exclaimed.

"The back's a metallic snake!"

She was absolutely correct, the back of the dress was open back with a silver metallic snake in the middle connected with silver chains to the rest of the dress.

I turned back around when Sam began to speak.

"It's very Slytherin. I approve."

"I've got one more piece." I lifted up my dress and showed them the shoe. It was black with a green underside but the heel was silver and had a metallic silver snake wrapped around the heel.

Iz looked at me "You have to get this dress. If you don't I'll get it for you."

"What about you?"

She gestured to a pile of dresses.

"I'm being forced to try all these on."

"Oh this will be so entertaining."

A few hours later, many laughs, and dodging many objects that were thrown my way, we finally left the shop with our dresses.

* * *

The night of the ball came and we were in Dom and I's room getting ready. I was determined to be ready at the same time as everybody this time so I quickly did Iz's hair and makeup. I then started on my hair and makeup, this time I went for a bold look. I walked down first because I wanted to catch a photo of Iz again. I was surprised, although I don't know why, when I saw James in my common room. I was already down the stairs and half way across the common room when James looked up and stopped talking in the middle of his conversation with Fred. Searching for the reason that James stopped speaking, Fred turned to look at me. Upon seeing me he jumped up, ran over to me, picked me up and spun me around all the while exclaiming.

"Why Katherine Herondale. You look positively stunning!"

He continued when he saw the snake on the back of my dress.

"So Slytherin. I like it."

I laughed while trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"Fred! You're ruining my rep! Put me down!"

When he didn't relent I tried a new tactic.

"Iz will be down momentarily."

He couldn't drop me fast enough and within 15 seconds he was standing looking for my sister. I giggled at his behavior and when I glanced back to where James had been, I found he had moved from the sofa and was standing next to me.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

I tried not to blush but, the curse of a pale red head, I was unable to and I turned slightly pink.

"You look handsome as well."

That was no lie, his black dress robes fitted him wonderfully. They highlighted his muscular form and he wore a green tie that matched his eyes. It was at this moment I realized that I was in love with one of my best friends. We continued to just stare at each other until I heard Dom call from the top of the stares.

"Oi, you all better be ready because we're coming down now!"

I saw Dom's date gulp, whether out of fear or anticipation I wasn't sure, and I don't think he knew either. I just smiled and stood back to watch the show.

* * *

Frank and Eveline, the Head Girl from Ravenclaw really outdid themselves. The decorations for the ball were gorgeous. The colors usually used for the ball were ice blue and white. They changed things up by choosing a midnight blue and silver theme and I don't think I had ever seen the Great Hall look any more beautiful. The band started and everyone went straight to the dance floor, and instead of following everyone I went straight to get a drink.

A few dances later, the band suddenly stopped playing. The lights around the entire hall dimmed and then a light shined on stage. Nobody was there and murmurs started to flow through the entire crowd. The murmurs intensified when James Sirius Potter walked into the light.

"Hey Hogwarts. Are you having a good time?"

He paused and despite the strange situation the crowd cheered.

"Perfect. Now I'm sure you're all wondering what the bloody hell I'm doing up here…. Well I'm hoping you can make sure that I have a good time at this ball too."

At this point Fred, Iz, Dom (minus her date but plus a new guy, I will never understand that girl), and Sam and her date walked over and sat near me. I glance over when James paused.

"Does anyone know what he's doing?"

Everyone shook their head no but then a voice broke out.

"I might have an idea and if I'm right this'll be brilliant."

Dom said excitedly, yet at the same time hesitantly.

We all turned back once James began to speak again.

"You see it all started a couple of years ago. There's this girl," at this the entire crowd cheered "and well I'm not quite sure how or when I started fancying her. But one day I saw her and realized that I fancied her a lot. But she never showed any interest, so I dated a few other girls but, it always came back to this one girl. But I figured, this is my last year, what have I got to lose? So, I decided to ask her to this dance, but she told me that she didn't want a pity date."

At this point, the entire room gasped and my jaw dropped. Our argument had been quite loud, during lunch in the Great Hall. By dinner, everyone knew about the fight. I looked at our group to see Fred, Iz and Dom looking smug. But before I could process that James began to speak again.

"For those of you who weren't there, she's a terror to argue with and sadly that conversation ended with her not going with me."

I stood up at this point, shushed everyone else, and moved to the side of the stage.

"I guess that she thought that I wasn't serious about liking her, so I came up with a plan. Well, I'm not sure if rambling onstage about loving someone counts as a plan but."

James' words were cut out by the loud gasps that came from the crowd at the word 'love.' I myself was beyond shocked at this point.

"Wait, I don't even see her. If I rambled onstage with her not even here that would be …"

I decided this was my cue to cut in.

"Embarrassing?"

James' face shot to mine as I walked onstage, and despite my natural aloof tendencies, I felt courage when I saw the genuine look on James' face.

"That would've been one word."

"You know going 'Kat will you go out with me' would've probably worked just as well."

"With the way you like to argue? Not likely."

"Git. You like arguing just as much as I do."

We were brought out of our bickering by Fred yelling from the back of the room.

"Oi, get a move on will you? I have a lovely girlfriend to dance with!"

I turned back to James and whispered.

"I suppose this would be the time to tell you that I've fallen in love with you too."

Apparently my whisper was not very quiet because the entire crowd burst out cheering, but James ignored all of them and kissed me.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it. The last chapter. I know it's short but I thought that this was a good place for an ending and I wanted to give a brief idea of what happened after graduation. Thanks for reading and please take a look at my other stories! Much love.**

 **-Casper**

That night James and I started dating. It definitely wasn't easy; neither of us were particularly skilled at long term relationships and because it was the two of us, we argued. A lot. But we worked through it, and although we still argue, we work.

The Quidditch Cup came and it was only fitting that it was one last match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was a tough match, it lasted for 6 hours. Although I could say that by the end of it I was so tired I just wanted it over, that would've been a lie. I would have gladly played for a month if it meant beating Gryffindor, and for the first time in my tenure as Quidditch captain. Despite our victorious win, we lost the House Cup that year.

Graduation was just as surreal as I imagined it would be. I walked across the stage to the cheers of my classmates and couldn't believe it was all over. Despite my earlier reservations about life after graduation, I ended up with a job that I loved. After talking with Luna, I decided to contact the ministry about working in the Department of Mysteries. They had three openings and I was one of the three who go the job. Being an Unspeakable was the best job, I got to use all of my skills doing a variety of tasks that ensured I was never bored. James was offered a position as the reserve keeper for the Tutshill Tornadoes. Within a year, he had earned the starting spot. Iz and Fred both ended up working at Weasley Wizard Wheezes after graduation. Iz in their research and development and Fred in the sales and business side of the company.

Despite only being together for about 6 months, after graduation James and I moved in together. Despite not moving in together immediately after graduation, Fred and Iz got married within the year. 2 years after moving in together James proposed and I said yes. We were married 6 months later and within a month I was pregnant. I decided to quit my job as an Unspeakable and ended up working for my old friend Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy. The two of them shared responsibilities and ownership of Malfoy Enterprises. I went to work as the manager of their potions shop in Diagon Alley.

Though Fred and Isabelle Weasley waited to have kids, they already had one when I became pregnant. A few weeks later Iz discovered that she was pregnant as well. She was only a few weeks from her due date when I went into labor. She claims that my loud annoying yelling was what sent her into labor and we gave birth to baby boys only 5 minutes apart, the same as us. Our kids grew up together, almost as close as siblings and when it was Aidan and Steven went to Hogwarts, they were sorted just like their parents. Aidan to Slytherin and Steven to Gryffindor. Much to James' chagrin, neither of our children were sorted into Gryffindor, Aisling was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw.


End file.
